


Niffler's Antics

by SJoan



Series: Dribble Drabble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nifflers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJoan/pseuds/SJoan
Summary: Five minutes after Hermione's first successful Time Turner Repair, a niffler climbs her desk.Written for the June 2018 Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble.





	Niffler's Antics

Blowing her bangs out of her face in frustration, Hermione fiddled once more with the tiny mechanism on the Time Turner on her desk. It softly clicked into place and she heaved a sigh in relief. Finally! With that in place, she could continue her research. 

Hermione grabbed her coffee cup, swirling it a few times to remix the cream and sugar. She took a sip, giving herself a few minutes for a break before she started her project again. Picking up the Turner, she spun it lightly - everything seemed to be in good working order, and as per her research it should work as it’s supposed to. Nothing seemed different from when she’d used them in the past. 

Gently placing the Turner on her desk, she turned away to collect a few reference books from her shelf. Just as she reached for the books, someone started hollering from around the corner. 

“Stop that niffler!!” 

Hermione turned, eyebrow arching up in disbelief. Who in their right mind would let a niffler free here of all places? Where everyone knew she was working on Time Turners, where Croaker had golden and jewel-encrusted artefacts all over his desk, and where Motley had golden scales everywhere? A scrabbling noise near her desk caused her to whip her wand out, her other hand reaching for the turner she’d just repaired. Hermione wrapped the chain around her wrist, not willing to lose her only success in the past three weeks of repairs. 

A pair of beady eyes peeked out over her desk, and a clawed paw nicked the Turner dials, spinning them uncontrollably as she accioed the niffler. Horror filled her belly as the Department of Mysteries began to spin around her, the niffler scratching painfully at her arms trying to break free of her hold. 

As the spinning slowed and finally stopped, Hermione caught a glimpse of dark hair and glasses before flinging the niffler away from her. Shaking her head to rid herself of dizziness and nausea, she looked up cautiously, hoping to figure out when she was before they realized she didn’t belong. 

“Where the bloody hell did you come from? And what is with this niffler?” A no-nonsense tone paired with the niffler being wiggled in her face made Hermione grimace. 

So much for being able to figure out when before they got too suspicious. She looked up, locking eyes with someone who at first glance was the spitting image of Harry. 

“Harry? What are you…?” She paused, something was off. His eyes were the wrong colour first of all. His glasses the wrong shape. Hermione looked past him to the other man standing with his wand outstretched and gasped. 

There was no way that wasn’t a young Sirius Black. Which meant the fellow shaking the niffler at her was none other than James Potter. 

How in Merlin’s name was she going to explain this one?


End file.
